Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm
| format = Prose }} Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm is an unfinished fan fiction based on the adventures of a five man away team from the Federation starship ''Voyager''. The series is a crossover fan fiction of many different fandoms which will be visited by the away team at different points of their journey back to Voyager. Summary While on an away mission on the Delta Flyer, five Voyager crew members (Tom Paris, Kenneth Dalby, Celes Tal, William Telfer, and Henry Kano) find themselves pursued by an old foe of the , Armus, who has aligned himself with new enemies. What the away team discovers could potentially threaten the universe. Into the Rift Sensor Analyst Celes Tal, working in Astrometrics, discovers a spatial rift near Voyager's position. Voyager diverts course to investigate. Along the way a plan is devised to use the Delta Flyer to gain information regarding the rift due to the gravimetric distortions. While enroute to the anomaly at warp six, a drifting Vaadwaur fighter is discovered. Janeway sends an away team under the command of Commander Chakotay. The away team downloads data and discovers the bodies of several deceased aliens later determined to be Heartless. They also discover a half mutated Vaadwaur and beam him to sickbay to attempt treatment. The Vaadwaur-Heartless mutate later attacks Janeway in sickbay, but is killed by Ayala before it can do any harm. When Voyager reaches the rift it comes under attack by several unknown spacecraft. Simultaneously the Delta Flyer comes under attack as well. During the attack, the Flyer is damaged and gets sucked into the rift and Voyager is forced to retreat. All hope is not lost, because a message beacon emerges from the anomaly and transmits a text only message to Voyager. The stardate on the message indicates that it was sent fourteen days after the Flyer was sent into the anomaly and confirms the away team is still alive. Meanwhile the Delta Flyer encounters a mysterious flying train and receives an audio only transmission from one Doctor Emmett Brown. The away team agrees to meet Brown in a woodland clearing to exchange information about this strange new world that it has found. O-Town The world that the Delta Flyer crew finds itself on is called O-Town. They discover that Marty McFly, a member of Emmett's Institute of Future Technology, is missing. Also his DeLorean time machine appears to have fallen into the hands of Biff Tannen and Armus. However Marty managed to hide the flux capacitor before his capture. Around that same time a native of O-Town, an anthromorphic wallaby named Rocko happens upon the away team. After a quick discussion it is discerned that Rocko's friend Heffer is in the clutches of a mysterious cult and furthermore Armus and his cohorts have been spotted at this cult's location. When it is determined that both Rocko's goal of saving Heffer and the away team and Doctor Brown's goals of saving Marty coincide a plan is made to assist Rocko. Rocko and his friend Filburt will distract the cult while Doctor Brown takes advantage of the situation to save Marty. Meanwhile Tal Celes, William Telfer, Henry Kano, and Clara Clayton go to search for the flux capacitor. Marty, meanwhile, is brutally interrogated by Skinhead using a soldering iron and a medium pH acid on the burns inflicted by the soldering iron. The race for the flux capacitor becomes a race against life and death when Tal Celes is shot by 3-D. Shortly after this, Kano swears vengeance against 3-D. Meanwhile Doctor Brown rescues Marty by localizing his coordinates via a tracking sensor built into a comm badge given to him by Tom Paris. After they are beamed to the DeLorean and make their getaway, Tom also saves Rocko, Filburt and Heffer with the Flyer's transporter when the ruse created by Rocko and Filburt is compromised. It is later determined that another world with a corporation known as X.S. Tech has sufficient medical knowledge to save Celes' life and treat Marty's injuries. Background Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm takes place approximately ten days after the Voyager 6th season episode when the crew of the USS Voyager encounters a spatial rift. All of season six canon is followed up to the point of this story. External links *[http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?p=2754082#post2754082 Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm] Concept Discussions for Dark Realm * Discussion on Lower Decks fanfiction, includes sample of work. * Discussion on Bajoran worship customs as practiced on Voyager. * Concept of a Dimension Jumping Armus. Fictional Universes Portrayed in Dark Realm * * * Category:Crossover fan fiction